


Send It

by mal_fuctioning_writer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Multi, true story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 08:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15311322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mal_fuctioning_writer/pseuds/mal_fuctioning_writer
Summary: A party is always fun. You can dance and talk with anyone you want, and it’s all just fun and games. It’s what follows after a party that could make everything flop. (Modern ONE SHOT Steve X Reader)





	Send It

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off of true events… I just really needed an outlet for all the emotions I’m feeling right now. So enjoy my really bad night…

“Bye, bro! I’ll see you later when you pick me up,” you said to your brother through the car window.

“Are you sure you’re not going to need me to pick you up later?” He asked.

You smiled and shook your head, “No, I’m sure I can get a ride, but thanks. You go and have fun! Bye, little brother.”

“Bye sis,” he said before completely closing the window and driving off.

You smiled and watched him drive away, taking a deep breath before turning around to look at the house behind you.

The day had finally arrived. Natasha texted you a week ago to invite you to this party and you never really left the house much, so it was something to look forward to. Mostly you were excited because of the people you knew were going to be there. It was a tight-knit group and you’d known them for years, but they all knew each other longer. The fact that they let you into the friend group made you happy because they were all so interesting in their own way.

It was Friday the 13th at Steve’s house where you’d never been before, but then again, you’d only met him a year and a half ago at Bucky’s birthday party then again this year. Steve to you was a bit of a wild horse because he only ever visited every few months or so since he lived and worked in another place out of state, nevertheless… you had a secret crush on him. It was something you never told anyone, not even Natasha or Wanda, and you told them everything. You couldn’t tell if Steve ever felt the same way, but he was always a bit of a flirt and you enjoyed your back and forth banter.

Then there was his motto that confused you, but at the same time you understood it. It was something he always said when he was telling people to take a risk and just handle the repercussions later. His motto was “send it” and he lived by it completely.

But you were also into Bucky. Bucky had been your friend for years and you’d always had feelings for him. Things with him were… complicated to say the least. People had always thought that you were dating from the way you acted, and you almost did date a few times, but that never happened. You had come to terms with the fact that it never would years ago, but your heart always held some hope for him. Both of you dated different people and had nasty breakups where you were there for each other from beginning to end. Times that Bucky needed someone, you were completely willing to rush over to his house to comfort him and sneak cigarettes while sitting on the roof.

Back to the party though. You were early for once because you were just that excited to go and Steve was glad to see you. “Y/N! Thank you so much for coming! Come in, please. You’re actually the first one here,” he chuckled and gave you a hug, allowing you to inhale his cologne. He led you inside and you two sat at the kitchen table, having small conversation when he asked you something and you went on and on about it while he stared at you with a mischievous grin.

You raised a brow, “What? Why are you looking at me like that?”

He shrugged and chuckled, “I don’t know, Y/N. You just have this aura around you that just makes me want to smile. You’re just so cute, you know?”

You felt your face get slightly warmer. “Uh, I mean… well I… thank you,” you stammered while fiddling with your thumbs.

This made him smile even more, “Seriously, dude. You really just make me happy from looking at you, and your cheeks are so pinchable!” Steve reached across the table and squeezed your cheeks, causing you to laugh while swatting his hands away.

“Come on, you’re going to mess up my makeup!”

“Well I’ve seen you without it and you look just as beautiful.”

“You can’t just say things like that, Steve. You’ll make me want to bad things,” you said while wiggling your eyebrows.

“Send it,” he said with a wink, popping a grape into his mouth.

You bit your lip, and he stared into your eyes as if he were daring you to try something. Just then, the doorbell rang, much to your relief. Someone was there to keep you from doing anything absolutely stupid. The two of you rushed to the front door and cheered at who was standing there.

“Bruce,” you yelled in unison while attacking him with hugs.

Bruce groaned and laughed from your tight embraces, “Hey, Y/N! I haven’t seen you in forever! How’s your brother?” He followed you to the family room and the three of you sat on the couch.

You rolled your eyes, “Everyone only every asks me about my brother.”

“Aww, is Y/N jealous of her baby brother?” Steve asked mockingly.

You stuck your tongue out at him, “No, my brother is ugly.”

They laughed and started going on a tangent about politics, and that’s when you fazed out of that conversation. Instead, you checked all the things you missed out on your social media accounts while you pretended to listen to them and agree with whatever the hell they were saying. Not that you weren’t into politics, you were just tired of hearing about the horse in the hospital and what he’s done lately. It was not a fun party topic. Luckily, it wasn’t long before everyone else showed up at the same time and the party got started so quickly. But the person you really wanted to see was running late, so you bounced around from one conversation to another, intentionally avoiding Steve as you waited for him.

As soon as he arrived, you were the first one to rush to the door and tackle him with a hug, “Hey, baby!”

“Hello, my love,” Bucky said, wrapping his arms around you as he always did, “sorry that I was late. Sam dropped his phone in the pool and I had to take him to the store to replace it.”

“It’s fine,” you pressed your forehead to his, “you’re here and that’s all that matters.”

“What about me, Bucky? You can’t show up to my party and not give me some love,” Steve said with his arms wide open.

Bucky rolled his eyes and let you go to give Steve a hug, “Oh please, I saw you yesterday. Y/N never leaves her house because she’s a hermit.”

“Hey! That’s not funny,” you said while smacking him in the shoulder.

Steve laughed, “Don’t be mad, Y/N. You’re always posting on Snapchat about how you’re always at home other than when you hang out with Tony.”

“He’s my best friend! What am I supposed to do? Not hang out with him?”

Bucky shrugged, “I seriously thought you guys were a thing for a while, honestly.”

“What? No! He’s like a brother to me. You know that you’re the only one for me, Bucky.”

Steve sighed, “Now this is why people think you’re dating.”

“What to you mean?” Bucky pulled you towards him and kissed your forehead, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“You two are so confusing.”

“Oh come on, Steve. I bet you’re just jealous with how close I am with Y/N and don’t get to flirt with her like I do.”

Steve raised a brow, “Oh, really?”

“Okay, let’s get the movie started,” Natasha said as she gathered everyone on the couch and floor.

“What are we watching? A horror movie?” Maria asked while taking a seat.

Steve grabbed the remote and sat on the floor, pulling you down to sit with him, “Yeah. Since it’s Friday the 13th, we’re watching The Boy.”

“Oh that one is dumb,” Bucky said as he took a seat on the other side of you.

“Well, Wanda isn’t very good with the scary horror movies, so that’s why,” Pietro explained, tossing everyone blankets to bundle up.

The movie wasn’t that scary, but it was vaguely interesting. Honestly, it barely even piqued your interest, but what did was the fact that at some point during the movie, Steve started holding your hand. You completely lost focus on the movie. What made it worse was when Bucky started to hold your other hand until the end of the movie. You couldn’t even respond to either of them because your mind decided to go completely blank, but it only lasted a minute before Steve put on some music.

You weren’t much of a dancer, yet you still loved dancing. And you especially loved dancing with Bucky. The two of you were always dancing together. It may have been weird to randomly start doing the waltz in public, but it was your thing. Bucky was just the person you felt like you could do anything with, and it was great just being around him. Still, it was fun to “accidentally” grind against Steve occasionally just to be flirtatious, knowing that he probably wouldn’t do anything about it. But when you were tired, you went for a drink from the fridge in the garage. As you shut the fridge door, Steve was there, leaning against the wall with a seductive look on his face.

“Hey, Steve. Did you need a drink?” You asked.

Steve looked down and let out a huff, “Look, Y/N, if I can help you with something… all you have to do is send it.”

You squint your eyes at him and pressed your lips together, “Thanks, Steve, but I’m pretty sure I’m good.” As you tried to walk past him, he stepped in front of you and you could feel his breath on you.

“You know, you’re kind of a bad liar,” He said softly.

“What do you mean?”

He put one hand on your cheek and smiled, “You stick your tongue out slightly when you lie.”  
“No I don’t,” you said, catching yourself as you did exactly what he said before putting your tongue back, “Whatever, Steve. But I really don’t think you can help me with anything.”

Steve smirked and finally stepped out of your way. “Just know that I’m always here to help, Y/N,” he said before you went back into the house.

After a couple of hours of fun, jokes, and card games, it was finally time that people started piling out of there. Fortunately Wanda, Pietro, and Natasha lived literally one house over, so everyone decided it would be fun to just walk them over together. But for some reason, they were so drunk that neither of them could find their keys. It was a funny scene to watch, but also sort of sad. While everyone tried to help them out, you decided to keep everyone entertained for some reason.

“I learned how to do a theater kiss the other day,” you boasted.

“What’s a theater kiss?” Bucky asked.

You smirked, “Well it goes a little like this.” You cupped his face and leaned in for a kiss, moving your thumb onto his lips before impact.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa… Did they just kiss?” Maria drunkenly asked.

Bucky laughed, “Let me try it.” He did exactly as you did, but only put his thumb on your mouth once he pulled away to pretend that he didn’t just kiss you. “Was that how to do it?” he asked so innocently.

Finally, Wanda opened the door and everyone cheered, saying goodnight to them before heading back over to Steve’s house. You started walking back, eyes completely wide from shock as you kept completely quiet.

“You’re not slick, Buck. I saw that you kissed Y/N,” Steve whispered to Bucky.

Bucky shrugged, “I mean, I thought that I was being pretty slick.”

Steve chuckled and pat his back as he stepped back inside, “Sure buddy.” He faced the crowd of remaining people, “I’m going to assume that because you’re all still here, you’re going to need a ride home.”

“Count me in on that, too,” Bucky put his arm around your shoulder, “Sam sort of just dropped me off here, figuring that I’d be drunk by now.”

“How about you, Y/N?”

You finally snapped out of it and smiled, “Yeah, I need a ride. I’ll be dropped off last since I live the farthest, sorry.” 

“Don’t apologize, I’m barely here, so I want to spend time with you all as much as I can.” His words sounded genuine, but his smile said otherwise.

Once he dropped off two people, it was Bucky’s turn to go and you stepped out of the car to hug him goodbye, “Oh Bucky, I’m going to miss you.”

“I only live eight minutes away, babe. All you ever need to do is call me,” he said with a laugh.

You got back into the car, sitting shotgun, and Bucky pat Steve’s shoulder, “I’ll miss you, Steve.”

“I’m only two and a half hours away,” Steve mocked.

Bucky rolled his eyes, “Whatever. Just drive safe when you leave tomorrow afternoon, alright?”

“You want me to crash my car and die? I can do that.”

“Haha, you’re such a jester. Just get Y/N home in one piece, alright?”

“Why? You don’t want damaged goods? I can take her off your hands for you.”

“She wouldn’t even try to kiss you, Steve. Goodnight.”

Steve shook his head smiling, “Goodnight, Bucky.” He got back into the car and smiled at you, “So, mixed signals girl. Where do you live?”

“Just follow the directions on Maps and- hold on, ‘mixed signals girl?’ What’s that supposed to mean?” You slightly shouted with a smile.

He shrugged, “It means exactly as it sounds, Y/N. All night, you’ve been giving me these mixed signals then you reject my offer to help you out with that. I can read you like a book, Y/N. I know that you want me.”

“Well, what do you know about me?”

“I can tell that you’re a really bad liar, and there is clearly something going on between us.”

You groaned, “There is nothing going on between us!” You stuck your tongue out slightly then quickly pulled it back, hoping that he didn’t notice.

He side glanced you with a smirk, “I told you.”

“Whatever. Just keep driving.”

The eight-minute drive to your house seemed so far away and the silence was killing you. Steve could tell, but he wasn’t going to say anything unless you admitted it yourself. Yet, you said nothing the entire ride which disappointed Steve to a rather great extent.

“Well, here we are. I can walk you to your door at least,” Steve said with a sigh.

You nodded and walked with him to the porch, “Thank you, Steve. I had a really fun time tonight.”

“It was no problem. I was actually the one who told Nat to invite you and I’m so glad I did.”

“Really? Then thanks for inviting me,” you smiled.

He stared at you for a moment before turning, “Well, goodnight, Y/N.”

You sighed and grabbed his wrist, “I need to send it before you leave.”

With that, you pulled him in for a kiss and roughly pressed your lips to his. To your surprise, he immediately slipped his tongue in. It caught you off guard, but you adapted quickly by lightly biting his lower lip. Your tongues dancing with each other, back and forth, almost as if you were fighting for the upper hand in this kiss. He pulled you closed and you nearly fell over, causing you to finally pull away.

“Goodnight, Steve,” you said while unlocking your front door.

“I told you that I could read you like a book,” he bragged.

You flipped him off and shook your head with a smile, “Bye Steve.”

“Goodnight.”

Once you changed your clothes and removed your makeup, you finally realized what you had done. You slumped onto your mattress and groaned into your pillow, “I really fucked up, didn’t I?”

The next day, you tired to go with business as usual. You ate breakfast, did some chores, and binge watched a little Netflix. All was normal until you got a text from Bucky.

“You kissed Steve? Why didn’t you tell me?” It read.

You sighed and started to reply, “Well, yeah, but I feel like it was a mistake. Don’t be mad at me, okay?”

“I’m not mad. I mean I kissed you, too. So, it was probably just a friend kiss like ours. That just means that you trust each other. Not like it really meant anything. Besides,”

“Oh yeah… just like that. A friend kiss.” You felt that your heart broke, but it wasn’t a new feeling with Bucky.

“Anyways, change of subject.”

“Okay, what’s up?” You weren’t fully over it, but you definitely needed to move on.

“Do you remember Sharon?”

“Sharon Carter a.k.a. the girl who was in love with me for years? Of course, why?”

“Well…”

“Bucky… you’re not.”

“I’m sorry! We just got to talking and, well, I kinda fell for her,” Bucky explained.

You sighed and smiled through the pain, “As long as you’re happy, Buck.”

“Thanks, Y/N! I love you!”

“I love you, too Steve.”

You tossed your phone aside and laid back on your bed. Tears stung your eyes and you shook your head, pulling your knees to your chest. You sobbed relentlessly feeling like you neither gained nor lost anything, but you just felt emptier. Nothing good came from it, but you just cried until you couldn’t cry anymore. You just really didn’t want to deal with anything anymore.


End file.
